Edward Hyde
Edward Hyde, or better known as Mr. Hyde, is the main antagonist in the novella, "The Strange Case Of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde" by Robert Louis Stevenson. He is the dark side of Henry Jekyll, unleashed by use of a potion. He has been the subject of many films, and was prominently featured in the first two volumes of The League of Extraordinary Gentleman, a graphic novel by Alan Moore and Kevin O'Neill. Stevenson's Hyde In the original novella, Hyde is described as "pale and dwarfish," and has rough, corded hands. Everyone who sees him describes him as giving an impression of ugliness, although he isn't physically deformed. Essentially, he exudes pure evil. Hyde was created out of an experiment by Dr. Henry Jekyll, who wanted to live a wild, carefree existence without losing his respectability. So he decided to unleash his darker side. He created a potion, which allowed this to happen, and he transformed into Edward Hyde, the embodiment of his inner evil. Hyde was shorter than Jekyll because the evil in man is lesser than the good. For a time after this, Jekyll is the respectable doctor by day, then uses the potion to become Hyde and live a life of debauchery and excess by night. Hyde's truly evil nature first made itself apparent when he trampled a small child who had bumped into him in the street. About a year after that, something worse occured. Hyde, without provocation, savagely beat an old man named Sir Danvers Carew to death. After this incident, Jekyll determined never to use the potion again. However, Hyde asserted himself and Jekyll began to transform without taking the potion, and he had to brew more to change back into himself. When Jekyll ran out of his materials, he tried procured more to brew the potion again, but he couldn't reproduce it exactly. Unable to go on, Jekyll brewed a lethal poison and swallowed it, but changed back into Hyde before he died. Film Adaptations The first film adaptation was a silent film released in 1920. Jekyll and Hyde were both played by John Barrymore. His Hyde had a pointed head, a hunched over stance, and long fingernails. In this version, Jekyll creates Hyde after facing pressure from Carew, his future father-in-law, to live a wild life before his marriage. Hyde's murder of Carew is done out of anger at this behavior. The next adaptation was released in 1932. It starred Fredric March as Jekyll and Hyde. This Hyde was clearly more bestial in appearance than its predecessors. Its creators designed him to look like current reconstructions of the Neanderthal man. They gave Hyde flared nostrils, a heavy brow ridge, and fangs. As the film progresses, Hyde grows more apelike. In the film, Jekyll transforms himself after Carew insists he wait to marry his daughter for eight months. Hyde obsesses over Ivy Pierson, a prostitute whom Jekyll had previously encountered. He murders her after she goes to Jekyll for help. The last major film version was released in 1941 and starred Spencer Tracy as the doctor and his alter ego. The film followed the same basic screenplay as the 1932 version, but its Hyde had a different design, lookig more human than March did. However, Hyde's appearance still deteriorated throughout the film. Alan Moore's Portrayal In their graphic novel The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Alan Moore and Kevin O'Neill picked up Hyde's story after his alleged death in the original story. In this version, Jekyll faked his suicide and relocated to Paris, where Hyde began murdering the prostitutes he brought back to their apartment. He was found and captured by Alan Quatermain and Mina Murray, sent to Paris by the British Secret Service to recruit him for a special team. This version of Hyde is far taller than Jekyll, who plays a far smaller part in this story. Hyde explains this in the second volume, stating that as Jekyll lost any assertiveness, Hyde lost all restraints. In the second volume of the story, Hyde even exhibits certain noble characteristics. He forms a bond with Mina, and when Hawley Griffin, better known as the Invisible Man, assaulted and nearly killed her, Hyde sought violent revenge. Hyde could actually see Griffin, and he beat, raped, and murdered him.This all occurred during the Martian invasion of England, and when the Martian tripods where about to enter London, Hyde distracted them just long enough in order for the secret germ weapon to arrive. The Martians incinerated Hyde, but he kept them distracted just long enough to save London. ''The Pagemaster'' :See Mr. Hyde (The Pagemaster). Van Helsing and The London Assignment Mr. Hyde makes a brief appearance at the beginning of the film Van Helsing, where he fights the monster hunter Van Helsing atop the cathedral of Notre Dame. Hyde is thrown off the building, but he transforms back into Jekyll before he hits the ground. The origins of this version of Hyde are revealed in the animated prequel called The London Assignment. many years before, the young Jekyll had fallen in love with the new queen, Victoria, from afar. In order to be with her, he studied the occult for many years. But by that time, Victoria had grown old and bore several children. Seeking a way to make her young again, Jekyll used his magic to change himself into Hyde and used an occult process in order to steal the youth and beauty from young women, which resulted in their deaths. His string of killings attracted the attention of Van Helsing. When he had defeated Jekyll's plans, Jekyll fled to France, setting the stage for the final confrontation. Once Upon a Time Mr. Hyde and his counterpart Dr. Jekyll appear in the Season 5 finale of Once Upon a Time. Though they were separated through a potion made by Dr. Jekyll, Mr. Hyde has arrived in Storybrooke with help from Mr. Gold, and will be the main antagonist of the upcoming Season 6. Angry Video Game Nerd When the critically acclaimed webseries the Angry Video Game Nerd got its own game, Hyde was rewarded the first boss of the first level of the Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures, Assholevania. This is because the Toho-produced NES gaming title Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde has been stamped one of the worst if not the worst piece of gaming of all time by the Nerd and has gained an infamous repuation. Hyde serves as an extremely huge yellow jacket wearing boss that the player must fight and kill when he has to turn back into a harmless Jekyll. The Nerd also, when revisiting Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, parodied the iconic monster when he reached his breaking point. James Rolfe's company, Cinemassacre, produced a parody trailer of a fictional live adaptation of the game, mocking the video game conventions and flaws, as well as its flimsy plot. Videos Jekyll & Hyde - Alive Trivia *Mr. Hyde, along with the Professor Moriarty and Dorian Gray, had greatley participate to the creation of the concept of supervillains. **He had also influence the importance of the dual personality concept in fiction. Category:Monsters Category:Alter-Ego Category:Male Category:Book Villains Category:Rapists Category:Deceased Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Sadists Category:Dark Forms Category:Homicidal Category:Rogue Villains Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:Brutes Category:Possessor Category:Mental Illness Category:Torturer Category:Evil Creation Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Live Action Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Criminals Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Abusers Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Fighter Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Trickster Category:Murderer Category:Addicts Category:Thief Category:Archenemy Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Opportunists Category:Movie Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Legacy Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:No More Heroes Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Mutated Villains Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Perverts Category:Mongers Category:Wealthy Category:Egotist Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Tragic Villain Category:Insecure Villains